The Fire Inside
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: Sometimes all that is needed for a person is a spark, A reason to move forward. Inura is good at giving those reasons. She has to be for her family. Izuku with a sibling fic, Inura came to me in an epiphany and I couldn't not write it. I hope you all enjoy her version of the hero world.
1. Fire brat

**Hey everyone! This is my first REAL attempt at making a bnha story, I hope you enjoy! And i don't own any of this obviously!**

There were a lot of injustices in the world, the fact that 80% of the world had amazing powers, and the rest were expected to "Make do" was stupid. At least to a few it was. Many thought it was fair, that they were chosen to guide them, some thought they were fodder. Some thought they should just end themselves to rid the world of their presence. Many did.

One girl, about two centuries after the first quirk appeared, decided that should change, and along with the number one hero, she's going to try and make this world better, for her, and for those that can't help their birth.

her name is Inura.

* * *

"Hey, Inura!" The dark green bob of hair that belonged to this Inura flipped to the side to look behind her as she walked the streets of Musutafa, Heading to Aldera High to collect her brother from school.

She glanced back, her two studded lip breaking into a grin as she took in the heavy-duty form of Mirio Togata walking towards her, his shirt slung over his muscled shoulders.

"Hey Stripper, what are you doin so far out?" he frowned at the name but shrugged, as she turned to him completely. Her white muscle-shirt clung to her tightly, her sweatshirt wrapped around her waist and tied. Her regular torn up jeans still stuck out to him as a little much to show off how little she cared about her looks, but who was he to judge a person after accidentally stripping in front of the world at the sports festival.

He rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "My intern hero said I should get some practice in selfless work by doing some of the cleanups at Dagobah beach!" He frowned as he remembered the huge piles of trash. "I'm not sure that's a one-man job though."

He smiled again as Inura chuckled. "Definitely not, unless your All Might!"

That got a chuckle out of both of them. Inura's phone went off as they did so and she checked it, yelping at the time. "Sorry Mirio gotta go, little brother is probably waiting for me!"

She dashed off before he could even wave and he stared at her, before laughing. "Can't say she doesn't love her family that's for sure!" he said to himself and started walking to the train station, whistling.

* * *

Inura arrived about five minutes late, to picking up her brother, and damn, she was tired.

Sprinting the last five blocks would do that I suppose.

She looked around at the few people still leaving the building and frowned at not seeing her little brother. She caught a few stares as she walked towards the doors, and as she passed a few from her brothers class, they snickered.

"Bakugous' gonna get it this time, after what he did to-" She didn't hear anything more as she heard a small explosion and looked up, a burning notebook flying out the window. Without thinking she extended her hand and the flames burning the book moved towards her, no longer burning the book and carrying it instead, straight towards her open hand.

She looked at it and her eyes widened at the number and name at the front.

 _Wait, this is…_

Her thoughts were cut off as a yell of pain emanated from the same window, and she heard a loud voice, cheerful in a sadistic way.

"I know a way you can get a quirk!" The voice started to fade, but she still heard the last part, "go jump off a goddamn building you quirkless Deku!"

The kids still in the area suddenly felt an extreme rise in temperature. They all looked at the girl holding the notebook, seeing the flames collect along her arms from the notebook, growing in intensity and heat as if she was a living piece of fuel for it.

They started to back up as she very carefully put the notebook down next to the fountain, her fingers catching fire as they left the delicate pages.

"Anyone touches this notebook, I will cook you." Her voice growled out and the few kids she could see nodded their head.

Just like that her flames died down, to just covering her hair. And she entered the building, zeroing in on a blonde boy just descending the stairs. His eyes met hers, and he froze.

"Ah shit."

* * *

Izuku's day was pretty bad, what with Kaachan making fun of him, burning his book, threatening him, and telling him to kill himself, yeah he'd say that's worse than usual. He sighed and walked the opposite side of the building, intending to go around the side to retrieve his book and avoid Kaachan. Stupid, If he killed himself Bakugou would be considered the one who goaded him into it, and he would be arrested.

He probably would have kept going to the fountain if the wall in front of him hadn't exploded, sending an enraged green blur flying out, followed by a somewhat less angry blonde blur.

"You are scum!"

Wait he knew that voice!

The green blur stood up, revealing Inura, her muscle shirt tattered slightly. That didn't stop her from meeting the blonde blur in the middle, jumping up and raising her arm, clotheslining the explosive blonde known as Katsuki Bakugou.

He rolled a few feet before shooting to his feet, charging at her screaming bloody murder, She matched him for speed, Roaring bloody murder, all while calling him various sickening names. He led with a right hook, _he always does,_ which she easily countered, blocking the arm and grabbing him by the throat, and punched him with her other arm right under the ribs, once, twice, thrice. She finished that by grabbing his now very sick looking face and pulling down, slamming his nose into her knee.

It was over just like that. Kaachan had been taken out and beaten senseless. Unfortunately, Izuku was worried he knew why. Inura huffed, burn marks and a slight bruise forming where his right hook had met her arm. Guess he had popped a few explosions off trying to stop her block. She suddenly noticed his presence and froze, turning to look at him.

Her face broke out into a grin as she took in his, _mostly_ , unhurt form, running over and picking him up in a bear hug as if she hadn't just gone toe to toe with the best fighter in Aldera, and made it look like she was dealing with a troublesome dog, perhaps a pomeranian?

"Hey big sis, did you really have to break the wall this time?"

She scowled at the now unconscious form of Kaachan and nodded. "I warned him, and the principal of what would happen if I caught him bullying you Zuu-" she gave him a frown, " I mean you can't be sticking up for him, little brother, he told you to _kill yourself_!" she growled out, baring her teeth at the still quite unconscious form of Bakugou.

"I know, I know… But.. I can't get angry at him. He thinks I'm useless, but that's why we have been training! If I can prove to him at the exam what I can do.. Well, maybe he will finally see me as someone to respect than someone to tread on." Inura sighed through her nose in irritation, her little brother was too kind, too forgiving. Like their mother. Granted, even their mother might beat Katsuki over the head with a roller for this one.

"No, I know that look Inura." His voice, the command in it made her still in surprise and she frowned at him. "You realize if you don't stand up for yourself, go to someone besides these shitty teachers, that this will continue. If he does anything else, ANYTHING, I'm going to our mother and his mother about what I heard today." She threatened. Izuku sighed in resignation and he nodded. "Okay, Inura. I understand."

She ruffled his hair at that and they started walking down the side of the building, Inura grabbed the outstretched ankle of Katsuki and started dragging him behind them. Izuku noticed this and gave her a questioning glance. She giggled evilly and he sweatdropped.

"I may not tell her what he did, but I always enjoy watchin Ms. Mitsuki beat the tar out of him."

As he grabbed his dry and only slightly singed notebook, the last few occupants gaping at Inura dragging the twitching Katsuki out of the courtyard and back towards home, he spoke.

"Your evil big sis."

"I know!"

Her grin was infectious.


	2. Snapped

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey.. Big sis?"

Inura grunted as she hefted the surprisingly heavy Katsuki, and turned to her little brother, grinning, if a little irritated. "Yeah what's up Zuu?"

He fidgeted slightly, his hands wringing together, which Inura thought was the cutest thing ever, but decided not to comment on it. "Do you.. Do you think I can become a hero?"

Inura paused at that, turning to him completely, and frowned. "What's this about Zuu?" she asked, and he started fidgeting more, and spared a glance at Katsuki.

 _Oh, I see._

She moved to him, her arm slightly stretched as she moved Izuku's head, and brought his eyes to her own. "Zuu, you may be quirkless, but that won't stop you. At least not the you I saw yesterday, or the day before that." She aimed a kick at Katsuki who groaned in unconsciousness. "Just because this asshole-" Another kick, "crossed the line, doesn't mean you're any less than yesterday." She ruffled his hair before continuing.

"Plus, little brother." She looked back at him, smiling softly at him starting to tear up. "You'll always be me and mom's hero." She said softly and noted the crying behind her. Unfortunately, she also heard the strange rattling noise between her and Izuku. Unfortunate because she heard it too late.

The manhole cover that the noise came from exploded as a huge, green, _thing_ came out of it, and in an instant had her little brother encased.

"Don't worry little fella, you don't have the best body, but It will do. Now you just stop struggling and the pain will be over in a few more seconds!"

She heard the words but was already charging the green pile of sludge, noting quickly the eyes, specifically how they hadn't noticed her. She leaped into the air, Bakugou forgotten behind her, and brought her arm down in a jab, aiming for the eye closest.

"AAAAAGGGHH!"

In an instant she was thrown back, rolling and wheezing while holding her stomach, a bruise already forming from the whip of sludge that had sunk into her stomach. The villain was flailing around now, giving Izuku more time to breathe as the freak focused on her, a look of rage in its eyes.

"You bitch!" He screeched, one of its eyes bloodshot as several whips of sludge formed and flew at her. She backflipped, wincing at the pain in her stomach, and then twirled to the side, dodging them all in quick succession. She made to dodge another volley but flinched as her arm where Katsuki had blasted her flared up. She closed her eyes as the whips descended, awaiting the pain.

It never came. She opened her eyes to see a huge buff figure blocking the whips from hitting her.

" **That's quite enough, it's all right, why?"** The man brought his hand back and then disappeared from view, appearing in front of the villain and striking it.

" **BECAUSE I AM HERE!** " And with that, the villain was turned into several puddles, and inura and Izuku were struck dumb by All Might standing before them. In the next second, with speed she couldn't even track, he had collected the villain into several bottles and was helping both of them up.

In an instant he had signed Izuku's notebook, _when had he gotten that?_ And informed them that he needed to be going to take the villain to jail. She should have expected what came next as he made to jump.

"W-wait, All Might! I still have Quest-" And Izuku was gone, a scream ending off his sentence. She stared blankly at the spot they were before suddenly yelling, and sprinting over to Katsuki, who was still unconscious unbelievably enough. She started shaking him violently, trying to wake him, which did nothing.

"Dammit, you overgrown grenade! I just need one explosion!" She yelled, his incoherent mumbling his only answer.

"Of all the days to forget my lighter!" She hissed in frustration as she looked around frantically before her eyes settled on Katsuki and she winced. She quietly apologized as she realized her only possible idea. Even Katsuki didn't deserve this, at least not unconscious.

She aimed another kick at him, this time in a far more.. Vulnerable spot.

She flinched as his eyes shot open, explosions forming near instantly as his body reacted to his family jewels suddenly arriving in his stomach. The fire twisted from the explosions and spun around Inura, who was still grimacing, now at Katsuki who was near tears from the vicious kick.

"But.. Why?" He groaned out and she bowed quickly, the fire collecting around her, right under arms, and the soles of her feet, and she was off, the fire carrying her into the sky like a missile.

"Sorry! At least this way your mom won't kill you!" She yelled back and he rolled over, barely acknowledging her words as he cradled what was left of his masculinity. He muttered curses as he rose, waddling towards the city, almost vomiting every few steps.

* * *

She found him, Izuku at least, on the top of a building only a block away. Except All might was nowhere to be seen, and her brother looked like he was almost in tears. She slowly descended onto the roof, letting the fire collect into her hair, and walking up to her brother. She let a hand settle on his shoulder and he flinched, looking up at her. He did start crying as he saw her, and hugged her.

"Hey, Zuu it's alright, I'm here now." She said, slightly confused. She hugged him back nonetheless and looked around for the Symbol of peace, knowing for some reason this was because of him.

"What happened Zuu?" She asked quietly, brushing hair back from his forehead. He sniffled before shaking his head.

"Nothing, I just got some news I wasn't expecting is all." He said, rubbing his eyes so she wouldn't be able to see more tears forming. She gave him a worried look before picking him up under the arms, hands to pits and lifting her and him with her fire, slowly descending off the building. She noticed his sniffles though, those never stopped.

* * *

No matter what she did, or how much she begged, Inura couldn't get him to talk about his and the Symbol of Peace's conversation. He kept saying it wasn't for him to say, whatever that meant.

She would have grilled him more, but she had started to get hungry, which drove her to make a detour into the city, dragging her brother with her to the closest noodle shop. They had just started ordering, when the street just outside exploded, sending everyone into a panic. More explosions happened as they recovered from the first, sending Inura and Izuku to the floor every time.

In an instant fire had started to spread as the explosions continued, and Inura raised her hand, the flames stopping and dispersing before reaching the shop. She helped Izuku up and they made sure everyone else was all right before rushing to the window.

Inura cursed as she saw the same villain from before, holding someone else hostage. Izuku gasped as they both recognized who it was and Inura cursed far more colorful than before.

"Where's All Might?" She asked in confusion as she looked around, noting the several heroes on the scene, all she recognized and knew were poorly equipped to deal with this particular villain. "Wasn't he the one who dealt with this creep in the first place?"

She failed to notice Izuku go pale, and continued to fail to see him get more distressed or hear his mumbling. This proved a bad thing as he sprinted out the door, faster than she could stop him, straight at the villain. Unfortunately, the villain noticed and recognized him.

"You! Your the chick's friend from before! Well I can't have her, but I'll certainly make you pay for it pipsqueak!" the villain yelled and sent several whips of sludge at him. Just like she had taught him, he dodged around them with ease, whipping his bag full of textbooks at the villain, hitting him in the already bloodshot eye.

His scream of pain and rage fell on deaf ears as Izuku tried to pull the strange sludge off of Katsuki, though he had little effect. He kept trying, even after Bakugou told him to get away, and his deaf ears affected him even to Inura who was screaming for him to come back. She saw it too late as the tentacle of sludge slammed into him and threw him into a building, his head cracking against the brick.

She snapped.

* * *

It was safe to say Death Hands was no stranger to bad situations, he dealt with many as a hero and would deal with more, but this would have to take the cake.

Almost no way to deal with the villain as it killed a teenager without endangering more people, not to mention most of the heroes here were physically based, meaning none of there attacks would do jack. So of course when the green haired boy sprinted from one of the buildings on the street the villain had commandeered, he nearly had a heart attack. Granted he had to give the kid credit, his dodging skills and aim were pretty good, Even he as a hero didn't think he could do that effectively.

That assessment went straight down the drain as the kid tried to pull the other teen from the sludge villain, and failed to notice the tentacle flying at him, slamming and pinning him to a building with a nasty _crack._

A few things happened in that moment. First, that caught everyone's attention, including the sludge villain, was that the fire just.. _Stopped._ Not like stopped spreading, just froze. Stopped flickering, stopped moving entirely like it was frozen.

If he had been closer he would have heard the teen encased in sludge chuckle darkly. Then the fire all condensed at one spot, spiraling and gyrating towards a figure leaving the same building the first boy had come from. A girl with green hair like his.

"YOU!" The sludge villain screeched and sent a whip of sludge at her, yelling in pain as the fire billowed into a wall between them, the sludge practically vaporizing before it touched her. He backed up as the boy encased in sludge started laughing.

"Oh you fucked up now you green freak!" he yelled and the villain ignored him, though Death hands was curious as to what he meant. He figured out in the next moment.

The street and he later found out, all the streets in a four-block radius, suddenly increased in temperature, and the fire swirled around the girl, her hair billowing with it. Suddenly in a burst of light, she disappeared and in her place a massive tornado of fire, the villain started backing up, the sludge leaving the boy.

"Katsuki. Take him somewhere safe."

The voice was quiet, but they all heard it like it was projected. The boy wasted no time and grabbed the green haired boy from the wall, sprinting to Death Hands, the rest of the heroes quickly pulling them back.

"Who is that?" Death Hands asked the blonde boy, and he shuddered.

"It would probably be better to ask her yourself when she's done with slime face." He said and the hero glanced back up to the.. Well, he wouldn't say fight, no the opponents would have to be equal for that. This was a one-sided slaughter. Every attack the villain would use the tornado would vaporize and send its own, burning the villain and leaving black marks on its green exterior.

He paled as the fire billowed around the villain trapping him.

"Dear god, she's going to kill him!" he muttered, and Katsuki flinched. "No, she won't, but she will make sure he never forgets what he did to her brother." He said, and Death Hands waited as the tornado closed around the villain. Then, in a colossal burst of wind, it was gone.

" **That's quite enough, Ms. Midoriya."**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, please follow, favorite and of course REVIEW!**

 **As ALWAYS my fine viewers, BURN OUT!**


	3. How Strange

**Another chapter! Eventually and soon I won't be able to pop these out every day, maybe every two. I want to focus on quality instead of quantity and I want to make large chapters. either way, before I did that I wanted to have some fun, so enjoy this... eventful chapter,**

 **ps. sorry, its short!**

* * *

Inko had a bad feeling. She usually only had this feeling if, or more like when, Inura has beaten down one of Izuku's bullies and she has to yell at the other parent for them yelling at her for her daughter's behavior as if she should discipline her child for standing up for her brother. How preposterous. This is why she sighed as her house phone went off, and she knew she was in for it.

She picked up the phone, expecting to hear a loud nasally stuck up woman, and was surprised to hear her childhood friend Mitsuki on the other line.

"Inko, Turn on the news, now." The tone caught Inko off guard and she shook her head before answering. "Mitsu, what do you mean, why?"

"Just do it, its Inura."

In an instant, she was at the tv flicking to the nearest tv channel. What she saw horrified her.

"No. please.." She could feel tears as she saw her daughter engulfed in a tornado of fire, approaching a strange slime quirk person, All Might standing in between her and them. "Not again.."

"Please Inura, Don't do it.."

Tears were definitely falling now, as bad memories fused with the scene in front of her, in a very familiar standoff, one she wished she had never had to see again.

* * *

She could quite literally feel her blood boiling. It hurt so much, but right now, the pain had to take the backseat.

The slime did nothing to her, not now, not like last time. How could it? She was a walking inferno, not much can fight that. Of course, the one man that could was in between her and the _stain_ of a person that had hurt her Zuu.

Her eyes flared at that, he had hurt her brother, hurt him bad.

 _He had to pay._

"Ms. Midoriya, please do not continue this." The Symbol of Peace begged, and she spared a glance at him, his stance of calm. That made her angrier. "You had him, You had this freak!" She roared and gestured to the slime villain, who cowered. "Why was he able to get to my brother!?" She asked, screaming the question. All Might did not answer, merely flinched at the accusation. "I promise, I did everything in my power to collect him again, he was dislodged during your brother's conversation with me." He stated, and she snarled, barely listening. He had let him escape and that was enough for her.

She took a step forward, and All Might mirrored the action, holding one hand up. "Please, Inura. Do not attempt this venture, lest I have to stop you." He ordered, and she hesitated. She felt his power behind that hand and she.. For all of a second she hesitated. And for some reason that gave the slime villain some semblance of a last ditch effort, maybe he wanted to go out with a bang.

As her flame dimmed slightly, appearing as if it was to finally cease, the villain shot towards the crowd of people, aiming straight for her little brother.

"If I can't have those two, NO ONE CAN!" The villain cackled sadistically and descended in a wave at Katsuki and Izuku, the former's eyes going wide, his hands sparking. That spark exploded into flame, pulling the villain in a screaming pile of sludge and fire back towards All Might and Inura, whose eyes had taken a deadly hue. She raised her hand to do.. Something, but her fire suddenly went out, as did her vision. A large hand jabbing her as gently as he could, All Might put her into unconsciousness quicker than she could react.

In another swipe of his hand, much more violently, the villain had all the time to whimper before he was again in several puddles, authorities wasting no time in running over and collecting him into bottles. The crowd had cheered, but it was half-assed at best, two children had been hurt, one nearly killed and the other losing control of her quirk in a fit of rage. That wasn't mentioning the blonde boy who had nearly been suffocated.

All Might was unsure of what he was going to do with the two Midoriya's as he carried the eldest over his shoulder and carefully picked up Izuku, noting the hasty patch to his still bleeding back of his head.

He paled considerably but nodded to Death Hands, and quickly informed the police that he was going to take them to a specialist to recover and that he would debrief them shortly after.

With that he was airborne again, the rest of the crowd gaping at him, and still trying to process what happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Death Hands asked Kamui woods, who was walking up beside him. "I don't know about what All Might is doing." the wood quirk user said, but looked at the now completely fire devoid street, and turned back to Death Hands, "But I know I want that gal at my agency, she might be a firecracker, but damn was that effective." He muttered, and Death Hands scoffed if impressed himself.

He then turned to the blonde boy still gaping up at the rapidly disappearing dot in the horizon that was All Might. "Now to deal with you.."

"They got.. They are meeting…. GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

Izuku swore he had woken up to the sound of Kaachan swearing in the distance, heck he was sure he was being carried and was that wind in his ears?

He scoffed lightly. Nah if he could hear Kaachan, Kaachan would be close enough to yell at him, plus the wind always blew pretty hard in Mustafa. Must be some weird half dream.

Strange though, no matter much he tried, how much he strained, he was having a big issue.

He couldn't see.

 **AND HERE IS THE BIG CHANGE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **(Please don't kill me..) But nah seriously I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know its a bit short, but I wanted to get through the slime villain, I thought I might have been taking it too far. Regardless.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and as always, Fav follow, And REVIEW**

 **BURN OUT**


	4. A Meeting

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

" _Use…. Too Much. Would possibly.."_ She heard something. " _How.. She?"_

She couldn't move, not even to open her eyes. " _Recover… Might have burn.. Organs."_

A sob, she heard that well enough, but damn it all her eyes, they wouldn't open! " _Heart rate is.."_ Another voice entered the group. " _Will My…. be okay?"_

She managed a groan, the voices quieted for a moment, before resuming. " _Most likely, your… on the… will most likely be permanent."_

A wail, her mother's if she knew her mother well enough, and she believed she did. Her hearing was returning to her now, she could almost make out what they were saying completely.

"Inura will never forgive herself." That was definitely her mother, " No one's fault but the villains. And mayhaps my own for getting distracted like I had." That voice seemed familiar.. But she couldn't place it.

"Do not blame yourself sir, if I hadn't grabbed onto you… Well lets just assume he would have been in custody. He may have done this, but It was my presence that started it." That was Zuu, but what was he saying? It didn't make any sense.

"No Izuku, you can't say that, I don't blame Mr. All Might, but you can't blame yourself!" All Might was here? That was good she wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

"Mom, It won't change anything, no matter whose fault it was, I am still here, and well I guess I'm even more useless now. At least being quirkless I had a chance, but this? This is some sort of cosmic joke." Her mother's voice cut through her own sob. "But Izuku, honey. No one would have guessed this would be what caused it to surface, It would be near impossible without.."

"Without me being blind." Of all the things said, the bitter spit of a sentence that her brother uttered caused her eyes to fly open.

"Your.." All three heads shot towards Inura, a gangly yellow-haired man, who looked on the verge of death, Her mother Inko, and Midoriya. She managed to turn her head towards them, even though it aches to do so. Tears started welling up as she saw Izuku's eyes, on her, but not _on her_. They were pale green like what you would see underwater, but no shifting with the waves, no this was a sickly green you would see on that of dead seaweed, unmoving and unneeded at the bottom of the ocean floor, the color of sickness. They were still as pretty as ever, which made her really start crying.

"Yes." The sad slightly bitter tone made her focus even more on his eyes, moving slightly as if they too were searching for something other than blackness. "I am blind Inura."

A fifteen year olds words should not be that devoid of hope.

* * *

"Where is All Might?" her voice was cold, and she wanted it that way, as the man and her mother flinched, Midoriya only sighing. "Why?" He asked quietly, and she hissed. "If he had been more focused and had brought that villain in, this might not have happened! You wouldn't be-"

"Be quiet Inura." she went silent at his tone, a sad and bitter one that he had never used, much less used against her. Izuku regarded her as best he could with his pale eyes. She almost teared up again. "He lost the villain when I grabbed him, I jostled them off of him by accident, it was no fault of his."

"So your saying it's your fault?" She asked, gaping at him as he shrugged. "I don't know, I'm not placing blame. It won't change what's happened." He said, sighing in resignation. His eyebrows shot up as he turned to loo- turned to speak to the yellow-haired man, whose face was more distraught than any of those in the room, barring Inko who was bawling.

"Sir, you said you needed to speak with us?" He said, and the man opened his mouth, before nodding hurriedly. "Yes, but I unfortunately must ask miss Midoriya, to leave your children in my care for a moment. What is to be discussed is unfortunately only for their ears." his voice made Inura cringe, it seemed so familiar, but was sickly, in a way she had only heard those practically dead in movies sounded.

Inko looked at him like he was crazy, opening her mouth to object before Izuku grasped her sleeve, nodding to her as she turned to him. "Please mom, He won't do anything. I can see it." That was… An odd choice of words, for the situation.

Inko sniffed before nodding. She walked to the door, whispering something into the man's ear that made him pale considerably, before leaving through the door. Inura swore she heard her mother start crying some more.

"Well Midoriya my boy, I would have wished to have this conversation under better.. Circumstances. But I think now would be best." He turned to Inura as Izuku tilted his head, turning his head slightly, from Inura to the strange man.

"Who are you?" The words came out sharper than she meant, and she almost could feel the flinch the man made at her tone before clearing his throat. "Well It would be easier to just show you." He coughed out, a slight dribble of blood spilling from his mouth.

He stood up, and in an almost comical fashion expanded like a goddamned balloon, muscles forming where there were only anorexic bones previous, his gaunt features filling out into no less sharp, but far more handsome visage she had no trouble recognizing, as in an instant where the gaunt man had stood, now stood All Might, in all his glory.

That visage was ruined less than a second later as he coughed violently and shrunk, blood now covering his mouth as he stumbled. Izuku was up in a flash, helping the symbol of peace as he rapidly shrunk back into the gaunt form, steam curling off of him.

If she didn't feel as if her entire muscle structure would snap if she moved she would have probably backed up into the wall hard enough to leave a dent in the small hospital like room's walls.

"Please All Might, do not put too much stress on yourself." Izuku urged, his tone changing to a much more worried one than before. That irritated Inura greatly. "What the shit is this?!" She barked out and Izuku snorted. "That's All Might Inura." He said with a chuckle, his pale eyes moving over her without seeing her.

"Like hell it is!" She exclaimed, her voice and attitude not matched by her still prone body, A fact that greatly irritated her. Alot of things were irritating her.

 _Is this how Bakugou feels all the time?_ The very thought gave her a shiver. She sighed through her nose, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Okay. Okay! Just walk me through this please, so I can understand what the hell is going on here." She finally got out and The gaunt man that was apparently All Might sighed in relief. "Well it's just like I told young Midoriya…"

* * *

"Well shit." Izuku snorted at Inura's blunt exclamation, the latter finally being able to sit up against the wall. She glanced at Izuku and remembered his downcast expression from before the sludge villain attack. Her eyes gained a sharp glint as she turned them to the All Might, her glare apparently able to cut as he suddenly starting coughing when she looked.

"You told him he couldn't be a hero, what kind of crap is that?" She growled out and he paled, before chuckling. "Well, I thought as much, I've seen many quirkless individuals attempt to do this job." His face became downcast as he turned his head up to her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Most ended up.. Not making it." He muttered, his voice going somber. She found it suddenly difficult to really be mad at him, not with Izuku struck blind after he attempted to save Bakugou. "I told him that to keep him safe." All Might muttered, throwing the now sheepish looking Izuku a look of exasperation. "Fat lot of good it did." He said rising and placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Now, that the option of keeping him safe, is no longer viable, I think giving him a shot in the ring is the next best one." Both the Midoriya's looking at him in confusion.

"Let me tell you about my quirk, and you'll figure it out." He said with a small smile.

* * *

 **What a fun chappie! the next one will have a bit of Bakofeels, and a little villainy on the side! hope you enjoy, dont forget to follow, fav, and of course Review!**

 **As always!**

 **BURN OUT!**


	5. A New Addition

**A little short, but full of goodies I swear! Sorry If** **I don't read your reviews for the last chapter before I post this, I split this from one huge chapter into two small ones for Fanfiction. net**!

* * *

Mitsuki Bakugou was many things, and she thought her best trait was her observational skills. Specifically when it came to her son. What she was currently observing disturbed her greatly. He was quiet.

He wasn't brooding quiet, or angrily silent, no. He was _politely_ quiet. This all seemed to start when he got home, but that was rage in his eyes, like he couldn't believe his horrid luck that he had been saved by Izuku Midoriya of all people. She at least could understand that, well not understand. She would never truly understand his resentment of that boy, but she understood the rage.

After Inko called though, it changed. She was on speaker when she informed the Bakugou family of Izuku's condition, and when it finally set in that the poor boy..

Well Bakugou didn't take it well. He didn't rage, no. He didn't swear, he didn't have attitude. He just… deflated. She had tried everything, swore at him, messed with him, attempted to goad him, but he just wouldn't bite. He didn't speak unless asked a question, did his homework, ate dinner, went to school, and watched the same news story over and over on his computer.

The one where it showed Izuku get thrown into the wall.

She caught him crying one of those times, a single tear. Along with anger unlike any she had seen before. "Goddamn idiot, trying to save me, didn't stop anything. Only got himself hurt!" He roared, small explosions slightly burning his desk. "FUCK!" He yelled and punched the wall. She winced, that was going to be a broken knuckle.

"Why?" he asked, the anger slightly seeping out of him. "Why does he always he have to do that shit, trying to help." His head had made it into his arms, then the story was started up again and he stared, and stared. "Only gets him hurt." He muttered.

The screen didn't stop this time, wasn't rewinded as it continued on to show a replay of the boy charging the sludge villain yelling Mitsuki's son's nickname. She thought she saw a spark go through his eyes as bakugou watched Izuku paw and claw at the sludge surrounding Katsuki, trying to free him.

She left without him noticing her at all, so she didn't hear him murmur the sentence that he had been pondering since the event.

"I couldn't just leave you…"

Bakugou slammed his head into his arms. Growling, "Goddammit why not?"

His words had no bite.

* * *

(A few Weeks after the event, deep in the district of Yokohama Kamino)

"Alright, kid let's go."

Giran had a good feeling about this one, and the big cheese would see it too. They stepped into the portal leading to the bar, where the two major figureheads of the organization sat. They turned to the duo as they entered, the smoke like figure pulsing and gyrating violently as the boy sitting at the table started scratching his neck, the hand covering his face and part of his bright blue hair still unnerving Giran to this day.

"Hey Giran, who's the kid?" The boy scratched more violently as he regarded the short white hood covered boy beside him. "A new addition I think, I was informed through my web, that he's got some nasty business with ol Mighty boy." He chuckled and stepped to the side, willing the kid to introduce himself.

"Hello, Name's Oculus." Just like he thought they would, both Tomura and Kurogiri froze on the spot, as the boys quirk activated. He pointed to Tomura first, his hand formed into a finger gun.

"Strange, Though I can see your names are not the truth, your actual names are unknown. How very strange." The boy continued to point. "You name here Is Shigaraki Tomura, and you the portal master," The boy pointed to him, Foggy yellow eyes slanting slightly, "Are Kurogiri."

Tomura started scratching again, getting closer to Oculus. He tilted his head to the side as he got close, and then suddenly his hand was a millimeter from touching his face.

"I think not. Tomura, leave him be." The hand covered head twisted to look at the tv beside the bar before nodding and moving back to the same bar, where Kurogiri was still standing, now cleaning a glass.

"You're very interesting.. _Oculus_ " The voice continued from the tv, directed at the newcomer, who only bowed graciously as if his life had not been threatened only a minute previous. "I only aim to please, sir." Oculus paused for a second, before cocking his head to the side.

"I cannot gain the truth from you sir, not your name, not your quirk, not your body." He contemplated this as Kurogiri and Tomura froze once again. Giran was almost beside himself. He had brought quite the firecracker to the big cheese this time.

"I have never experienced such a.. Disconnection with a person. This is troubling sir." Oculus murmured, uttering the last sentence louder. Tomura started forward again, his hand raised.

"You dare use your quirk on sensei? I'll teach you to respect yo-" He was cut off as the person on the tv laughed and clapped. "Truly you have brought quite a boon Giran! I will pay very handsomely for this one!" The man laughed, before directing his voice to Tomura.

"Leave the boy be Tomura, He will be invaluable to our cause, and can help lead you on the path of greatest villains to walk this plane of existence." He soothed, Tomura walking back to his chair and coldly regarding Oculus through the gaps of the hand on his face. "Fine, Kurogiri send Giran back, and get the new guy situated."

"Of course." The smokey figure first teleported Giran out, before calmly walking up to Oculus, gesturing to the door to the left leading up to apartments in the building.

"Before you go," Oculus turned at the sound of the man in the tv speaking. "What brought you to this life child?" His voice was milk and honey, built with a carefully honed edge meant to make the person being directed by the question, to feel more inclined to think the person asking the question was on their side. "The greatest hero to exist manipulated me into thinking the world was black and white, good and bad, yin and yang."

He paused and turned fully back to the room, Tomura and the person in the tv seemingly watching him in interest. He pulled back his hood as far as it would go, stopping at the top of his head where it was sowed into a mask. Going well with his current look, blue jeans, simple black shoes, and a white hooded shirt. The mask, going down to just past his nose, showed his small smile, slowly turning into a grin of pure white, while the dozen or so eyes painted, drawn, or carved into the surface, all of various colors, made even Tomura unnerved.

"He did not realize I saw through his lies, his false promises." His grin turned slightly maniacal as it seemed as if all the eyes focused on the tv, "I am Oculus, and I see everything." He turned and walked back towards the ever patient Kurogiri.

He didn't pause as he waved back. "Remember that… Shimura."

The darkness of the hallway swallowed both he and Kurogiri as Tomura stared, before turning back to the tv. "Sensei... Didn't he say he didn't know our names?" The man on the tv chuckled darkly.

"That he did, Tomura, That he did." The tv went quiet, leaving Tomura to feel as if the eyes on that mask weren't just for show.

* * *

All for One was amused to say the least, by this new development. To be able to quote, "see" other's names and quirks, he also showed the ability to work through anti-disclosure quirks given time, which he had intentionally given.

"Ohohoho, what a mistake you have made All Might, leading this one to us." He chuckled out, the eyes on the screen seemingly seeping through into his thermal like vision.

* * *

I **won't lie, I get a bit of guilty pleasure from making a villain. But really who doesn't?**

 **As always, Fav, Follow, and Review!**

 **AND BURN OUT!**


End file.
